


maybe you could show me how to love, maybe

by rainbow_porcupine_ninja



Series: lying about me and you [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), this is the shmoopiest shmoop I’ve ever laid my eyes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_porcupine_ninja/pseuds/rainbow_porcupine_ninja
Summary: + Arthur grumbles into Merlin’s skin. “Don’t leave me in the mornings again. I want to wake up with you beside me.”Merlin’s heart swells. “Okay, you big romantic, you,” he croons, pressing himself closer onto his king. +In which Merlin has feelings, Arthur has feelings, and they cuddle a lot. How embarrassing for them.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: lying about me and you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498889
Comments: 23
Kudos: 310





	maybe you could show me how to love, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy this little epilogue of sorts to the \lying about me and you\ series! It’s literally the fluffiest bullshit I’ve ever written.
> 
> From the tumblr prompt: “You came back.”
> 
> also the title is from blinding lights by the weeknd haha stream it on spotify or whatever

“You came back,” Arthur says sleepily, rolling over to peer at his manservant through the dim morning light peeking through the curtains.

“‘Course I did, you big oaf,” Merlin grins, setting down the breakfast on the table and walking over to where Arthur’s laying, half-naked, on the bed. “Did you really think I’d run away or something?”

Arthur reaches up with strong arms and sluggishly pulls Merlin into an embrace. 

They lay tangled on the bed for a few moments, Merlin’s body completely pressed up against Arthur’s own. Merlin laughs in delight as Arthur presses kisses into his neck and wraps his arms around Arthur’s torso. “You okay, sire? Miss me?”

Arthur grumbles and groans into Merlin’s skin. “Don’t leave me in the mornings again. I want to wake up with you beside me.”

“Okay, you big romantic, you,” he croons, his heart swelling, pressing himself closer to his king. 

If only Arthur knew how hard it was to leave him this morning. Merlin does have things to do, as usual, and he wanted to check on Gaius; he didn’t bother last night when they got back from their hunt, so caught up in Arthur and his handsome besotted smile. But leaving Arthur’s embrace, their tangle of legs and arms and heat, was practically the hardest thing Merlin’s had to do. It’s okay now, though. He’s back now. 

“Did you just say _mornings_ , Arthur? This isn’t just a passing fancy, then?” Merlin mumbles, fighting the turn of scarlet under his skin. 

Arthur stops nuzzling Merlin’s neck and pulls back with an enamoured expression to look at his face. “No, Merlin. You idiot. Not a passing fancy.” 

“Okay,” Merlin says, not bothering to hide the grin that almost splits his face in half with the force of it. “I’d be okay with that.”

Arthur breathes out, a sigh of relief maybe, and Merlin can’t stop this lovely bubbly, fizzing feeling in his chest. It threatens to take over his entire soul, his feelings for Arthur, and he doesn’t want to cause any major eruption by letting his magic get carried away, so he tamps it down a bit by snogging Arthur senseless. He can feel Arthur smile into the kiss and wonders if this marvellous sensation of love will stay every morning, forever.

Merlin knows the answer already; no matter what, it will always be impossible for him to stop loving Arthur. 

“Shall we catch up on what we missed earlier, then?” Merlin asks with a complacent smile. 

They let their breakfast get cold and stay in bed half the morning like newlyweds enjoying post-marital bliss, just holding each other and mouthing affection onto each other’s skin. 

“I mean it, Arthur,” Merlin says, a long time later. “Can we stay like this, forever?”

Arthur grins, and Merlin can’t help but think that Arthur might be affected by that lovely bubbly feeling too. “Yeah. Yeah, we can. We can have this as long as you’ll have me, Merlin. For as long as you’ll let me.”

They stay in bed a long time after that, because eventually words aren’t necessary; they understand each other well enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally was going to have Merlin say “You really thought I was going to shoot my load and hit the road?” but then I thought that would be a little inappropriate and also not something that a peasant would say in Medieval Britain. So. 
> 
> kudos and comments will heal the cracks in my heart left by Merlin s5 in 2013. thank you all for coming to my shitshow.
> 
> also, want someone to talk to? if you feel like commenting, drop in a little fun fact about yourself. what fandoms are you in? do you ship gwaine/percival? do you have any houseplants? let’s keep each other company in this quarantine rodeo and ✨start a conversation✨
> 
> come cry with me @arthurlervesmerlin on tumblr!


End file.
